The kitten and the wolf
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This was written for a valentines challenge. The category was crossover and I chose something unusual. Abby and Derek met at a bar and are in a relationship. Will contain spanking and sex. Don't like don't read.


Derek Hale sat on his bed thinking about how lucky he was. He never dreamed that when he walked into the club, "Time out", 'dressed' as a wolf that he would meet anyone, let alone her. He was staring at the girl standing in the corner wearing nothing but the kitten collar from her costume and his hand prints on her well shaped ass. They didn't get to spend a lot of time together and he hated to punish her, but he he was serious about her staying safe. Normally, in the past, there was no playing after spanking, but since they lived so far away he would have to change that rule.

Abby Sciuto stood with her head in the corner waiting for Derek to say she could get out. Her tears had stopped, only sniffles remained. She paid for her crimes and was ready to have some fun. She knew not to talk but was getting impatient. Derek could see her starting to squirm and didn't want to add any more punishment so he said,

"Kitten, are you ready to be a good girl?"

"Yes sir."

"Then come here."

She turned and walked slowly back to the bed. Derek was sitting on the edge and he patted his knee to indicate that she should get back over it. She was hoping for some fun but guessed that she was still in trouble, so she reluctantly climbed back over. She was expecting a swat and was surprised when he started rubbing an ice cube over her flaming globes. She mewed as he dipped the ice between her cheeks and grazed her hole.

The ice felt so incredibly wonderful on her burning backside. Each time he dipped the ice between her cheeks he kept it there a little longer. She was getting so turned on she tried to open up more to give him better access. He took advantage or her spread legs as he slid a finger of his other hand into her dripping wet folds. He kept adding more fingers as dipped them in and out. Once they were soaking wet, he moved to her clit and rubbed hard. She purred and pushed into his fingers. He rubbed her ass and her sweet spot at the same time causing her great pleasure.

When the ice had melted and her ass was cool to the touch, he raised his hand and brought it down with a thwack. Abby was so surprised that she jumped and moaned. He kept rubbing her clitoris while he spanked her. She ground into his hand and in no time she was pushed over the edge. He kept it rubbing prolonging her enjoyment.

When she could see straight again she climbed off his lap and kissed him and said,

"Oh Derek, you sure know how to treat a lady."

"Anything to make you purr my sweet."

"Now it's my turn, turn over."

Derek turned over. Abby sat next to him and started to rub his shoulders giving him a massage. He was so relaxed that he didn't notice what she was doing until he felt the whack of the hairbrush over and over.

"Trying, ow, to get even ooooh my sweet?"

"SHHH."

Was all she said as she kept swatting. It didn't hurt terribly just getting him warm tingly. When his whole ass was light red Abby said,

"Turn over."

He rolled on to his back and was very aware of the warmth in backside. Abby straddled him and started kissing his forehead, then his lips, then down his neck to his chest. She paid particular attention to his nipples and she reached her arms around him and her hands found their way to his ass. She bit his right nipple as she squeezed his butt which elicited a moan. She felt his penis twitch and knew he enjoyed that so she repeated the process with his left nipple. She was pinching his ass as she nipped her way down to his penis. She showered it with kisses, then licked from the shaft to the tip. She sucked the tip as she pinched some more.

He laid on the bed getting lost in the feelings. She continued to kiss, lick and suck him as she moved her hands to play with his balls. She rolled them around in her hands and tugged them slightly. His penis was blue and dripping when she took it back into her mouth. She dipped her tongue into tip and he arched into her. She grabbed his shaft and started pumping as she sucked and swallowed him down. It no time he was shooting into her mouth and she was swallowing. She lapped it all up.

"You're amazing." He stated kissing the top of her head.

She laid next to him and started playing with the hair on his chest. Abby steadily moved her hand lower and lower and in no time, he was ready for round two. He turned Abby over onto her back and started rubbing her breasts and clit to get her wet again. That took no time and he slowly entered her moist wetness.

They got into a slow sensual rhythm and gradually built up speed. When it was obvious he was close, Abby took control and pushed him until he was on his back. She was feeling really frisky and in such a fantastic playful mood. She got him to the very edge of orgasm and then stopped.

"Abby, don't tease."

He said as he swatted her.

"Okay, sorry."

She giggled when she did it again and he landed a harder swat.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Maybe we need to stop and you need another trip over my knee?"

"No Derek, I promise I won't do it again."

She kissed him as she rode him. She loved looking at him as he neared orgasm. She was temped to stop again but self preservation kicked in so she asked,

"Do you like that?"

"Yes." He answered quickly.

His eyes were turning blue and he could feel them turning. Abby was getting close too and wanted to cum with him but was still in a blissfully happy mood. He started yelling her name.

"Oh Abby."

Just before they both came Abby giggled,

"What does the fox say?"

"A-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Derek howled.

Abby wrapped her arms tightly around Derek as they both collapsed. She was all giggly and laughing.

"You think you're funny don't you kitten?" He asked with a swat.

"OW, hahaha, yes I do." she laughed.

He squeezed her tight, kissed her forehead, swatted her again and said,

"Baby, I'm a wolf not a fox."

Abby started giggling and couldn't stop.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." she laughed.

"Tell me?"

"That just reminded me of a song."

"What song?"

"It's nothing." She chuckled getting up.

"Kitten, tell me?"

"It's really nothing." She said as kept on laughing and walking.

"Abigail Sciuto, tell me now!?"

She stopped when he used her full name, looked into his eyes and said,

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" then she ran out the door.

In one motion, Derek jumped from the bed, caught her, tossed her over his knee and started playfully swatting. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. After a few whacks she said,

"Ow, okay okay, I am. Ow I'm afraid of the big bad wolf."

That was the start of a long wonderful weekend between a kitten and a wolf.


End file.
